


Frozen Twilight

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Sweet Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: I love the snow, therefore I was inspired to write this sweet one-shot for the Bucky lovers out there. Beware of the teeth-rotting fluff! Enjoy!





	Frozen Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I love the snow, therefore I was inspired to write this sweet one-shot for the Bucky lovers out there. Beware of the teeth-rotting fluff! Enjoy!

The snowflakes landed softly in the already snow covered ground as you watched from behind the curtain, staring in awe at the beautiful frozen rain that barely made a sound while coming in contact with the earth. With the only light source being the street lamps that only provided so much light, you heaved a sigh as you watched the large flakes appear in the dim light and cascade in the wind until landing on the plush ground. You wished it had been snowing during the day when you could actually see the snow that covered the houses, trees, and bushes as more snowflakes plummeted to the ground but you were thankful for the gorgeous frozen water that covered the soil beautifully, anyway.

A warm presence neared you from behind whom you could only assume to be your boyfriend of two years. You felt his right arm wrap around your waist as he placed his chin on top of your head to be buried in your hair. You felt him exhale through his nose softly as his body heat radiated off of him and onto to you. You smiled at the warmth and leaned into him gently. You put your hand over his as it laid gently on your hipbone parthenogenetically.

"It's getting late, darlin'." Bucky's heart fluttered at your gesture and he smiled with a closed mouth as he watched you gaze at the snow falling delicately to the ground. He knew you were tired, but he also knew that you loved the snow and you wouldn't miss the chance of watching it in complete and utter wonder. 

Your shoulders slumped as you reluctantly nodded, releasing a sigh as you pulled his hand from your hips and wrapped both of your hands around it. "I know. But, I love the snow." You whined softly as you took a quick glance at the white flakes before turning towards him and glancing up at him through your eyelashes. His gaze softened as he stroked a single strand of your hair before glancing behind you through the window as if he was examining before finding your (eye color) eyes again and giving you the sweet smile only you had the pleasure of seeing.

"It doesn't look like it's stopping anytime soon. It'll be there in the morning." He leaned forward and kissed your forehead gently before pulling away to wait for your response.

"You mean I'll get to see it in the daylight?" He chuckled and nodded. You practically began jumping up and down with wide, sparkling eyes and you smiled widely. "Okay, I'll come to bed."

"Good." He took your hand and led you to your shared bed while he moved to the other side. You both got in and he pulled most of the covers over you, but you, being stubborn, pushed some away and put them over him.

"No, you get some too." You giggled softly when he released an obstinate sigh, but you leaned over and kissed his cheek to lighten his mood. "It's okay. I'll be fine." You snuggled into his side and gently rested your head on his chest, quickly falling asleep to the rising and falling of his chest and the sound of him breathing softly. "Goodnight, Buck."

"Sweet dreams, dollface."

 

Soft murmurs and mumbles came from you as you dreamt, your twitches and slow exhales being normal for your sleeping habits. You took one more aggressive rotation, landing on something extremely cold and exposed to the freezing air of the room. You shot up, waking abruptly from your deep slumber and yelped from the contrast of cold on warm skin. You glanced over and searched for the object, finding Bucky's metal arm laying out in the open and resting right beside the rumpled blankets where your body had been placed. You reached out and touched his prosthetic, recognizing the familiar coldness that surrounded the object. You glanced up and noticed Bucky's eyes wide open as he eyed you.

"S-Sorry." You stuttered while attempting to casually lay back down without touching his arm but he sat up and furrowed his brow.

"What happened?" He reached out with his right arm, knowing full and well that his prosthetic was colder than the Atlantic ocean and gently held onto your form.

"Y-Your arm. I... I guess I rolled onto it." You smiled sheepishly and he chuckled softly, shaking his head before laying you back down with him.

"I told you it gets cold during winter." He sighed and smiled at your silliness as he gently massaged your back with his right arm. 

"I know." You giggled and climbed on top of him. He laid on his back while you slowly placed yourself on your stomach on top of him, wrapping your arms around him and you snuggled into his stomach and chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around your body, holding you close as if he was protecting you from the dangers of the world. "I love you." You inhaled his scent and sighed in content.

"I love you too. I'm sorry my arm scared you."

"It's okay, baby. Now rest. I wanna see the snow in the morning." You smiled and he chuckled before nodding and wrapping his arms tighter around you.

"Sleep well, doll." He smiled when you didn't respond. Knowing you had already fallen asleep, he repositioned his arms on your form and thought about how excited he was to wake in the morning because he knew that you would be remarkably delighted to see the snow in the daylight. The thought warmed his heart as he dozed off, oblivious to the sweet dreams he would have about you and the unique connection you both had.


End file.
